


Eisblumen

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender 2014, Boernes POV, Childhood Memories, Episode Related, Episode: Zwischen den Ohren, Gen, Male Friendship, One Shot, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seit einiger Zeit muß Boerne öfter an früher denken. Spielt nach „Zwischen den Ohren“. (Boernes POV)</p><p>(Das 20. Türchen des <a href="http://anja79.livejournal.com/10320.html">Tatort-Adventskalenders</a> 2014)</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/130713.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Eisblumen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anja79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/gifts).



> A/N: Ein Wichtelgeschenk für Anja. Ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir :)  
> Geschrieben für den [Tatort-Adventskalender 2014](http://anja79.livejournal.com/10320.html) und fürs Wichteln auf [deutsch_fandom](http://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/).

~*~*~*~

_Es war immer noch kalt, als er die Tür der Schrebergartenhütte hinter sich zuzog. Aber alleine die Tatsache, daß er sich jetzt in einem Raum befand, ließ es ihm wärmer vorkommen als vorher. Auf jeden Fall war es sicherer. Fröstelnd steckte er die Hände in die Achselhöhlen, um sie aufzuwärmen, und sah sich in dem leeren Raum um. Da war der Tisch, an dem er im Sommer oft mit Susi gesessen hatte. Das Fenster zum Garten war über und über mit Eisblumen bedeckt, man konnte gar nicht mehr durchschauen. Er würde wohl hierbleiben müssen, bis er sicher sein konnte, daß Dirk und Markus nicht mehr draußen herumlungerten. Bei der Kälte würden die sicher bald aufgeben und nach Hause gehen. Eine Stunde vielleicht. Oder zwei, um ganz sicher zu sein. Er würde schon nicht – Die Tür knarrte, als jemand von außen die Klinke herunterdrückte, und er wich vor Schreck in die hinterste Ecke zurück. Sie konnten ihn doch unmöglich gefunden haben? Sie wußten doch nicht, daß Susis Eltern hier einen Schrebergarten hatten, und außerdem –_

_„Karl? Was machst du denn hier?“ Herr Clemens stampfte mit den Füßen auf, um den Schnee abzuschütteln, bevor er einen Schritt weiter in die Hütte kam. „Suchst du Susi? Die ist heute Nachmittag beim Reitunterricht.“_

_Sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich langsam wieder. „Ich ... ich dachte wir wollten uns treffen. Heute.“_

_„Im Garten?“ Herr Clemens sah ihn an und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Was hast du denn da im Gesicht?“_

_„Bin ausgerutscht und hingefallen.“ Er wich dem Blick aus und hoffte, Susis Vater würde nicht weiter nachfragen. Er beachtete ihn ja sonst auch meistens nicht, wenn er bei Susi war. Sah ihn nur manchmal so seltsam an, als ob er sich fragen würde, was mit ihm los sei. Aber das war er gewöhnt, so sahen die Leute ihn oft an._

_„Ich bin wegen dem Holz da“, sagte Herr Clemens nach einigen Sekunden, die ihm furchtbar lang vorkamen. „Du kannst helfen, wenn du Lust hast.“_

_Erleichtert sah er auf. Susis Vater deute mit dem Daumen hinter sich, in Richtung des großen Holzstapels unter dem Vordach der Hütte. Das dauerte bestimmt eine ganze Zeit, und bis dahin war der Heimweg bestimmt wieder sicher._

_Er hatte noch nie Holz gehackt, aber Herr Clemens zeigte ihm, wie er die Axt halten mußte und wie sich die Stücke am leichtesten spalten ließen. Nach einer Weile machte es richtig Spaß, und er hatte schon fast vergessen, warum er überhaupt hier war, als Herr Clemens sagte: „Jetzt ist aber mal Zeit für eine Pause. Weißt du, wie man Feuer anmacht?“_

_„Selbstverständlich“, erklärte er im Brustton der Überzeugung. Sonst hatte das zwar immer Susi gemacht, aber er hatte ganz oft zugeschaut._

_„Dann geht schonmal rein und mach den Ofen an.“_

_Ganz so einfach war es dann noch nicht gewesen, aber nach ein paar Minuten flackerte ein fröhliches kleines Feuer in dem Allesbrenner, wie Susi den kleinen Ofen in der Hütte nannte. Er legte zwei größere Holzscheite nach und lehnte die Tür an, damit das Feuer genug Sauerstoff bekam. Herr Clemens kam kurz darauf herein und holte eine große Thermoskanne aus der Aktentasche, die er mitgebracht hatte._

_„Wer arbeitet wie ein Mann, kann auch Kaffee trinken wie ein Mann.“_

_Zuhause durfte er noch keinen Kaffee trinken, aber das erzählte er lieber nicht. Ihm war wieder kalt geworden, seit er sich nicht mehr bewegte, und er nahm dankbar die Tasse mit dem heißen Getränk in beide Hände. Hellbraun, süß und heiß. Und darunter ein merkwürdig bitterer Geschmack. Er trank noch einen Schluck. Herr Clemens schwieg und trank ebenfalls. Susis Vater redete eigentlich nie sehr viel. Nicht wie sein Vater, der immer Fragen hatte, wenn er denn einmal Zeit für ihn hatte. Wie es in der Schule ging. Ob er auch Geige geübt hatte. Solche Sachen meistens und irgendwie nie die Dinge, die ihm wichtig waren._

_„Es wird schon bald dunkel“, sagte Herr Clemens. „Ich kann dich nachher mit dem Auto mitnehmen und zuhause absetzen.“_

_Er nickte und versuchte, nicht so erleichtert auszusehen wie er sich fühlte. Und dann trank er noch einen Schluck Kaffee und noch einen und sah zu, wie die Eisblumen am Fenster langsam schmolzen._

~*~*~*~

Thiel räusperte sich und er kam in die Gegenwart zurück. „Wie bitte?“

„Ich hatte eigentlich nur gesagt, daß ich Eisblumen zuletzt als Kind gesehen habe.“

„Ich auch“, antwortete er geistesabwesend. Und vielleicht weil Thiel wartete und ihn so merkwürdig ansah, erzählte er ihm von jenem Nachmittag im Dezember im Schrebergarten von Susanne Clemens Eltern.

Überraschenderweise unterbrach Thiel ihn gar nicht so wie sonst, wenn er etwas erzählte. Das war so ungewohnt, daß er sich fast schon irritiert fühlte. Meistens hatte er ja den Verdacht, daß Thiel ihm in Wirklichkeit gar nicht richtig zuhörte, wenn er ihm etwas erzählte. Dabei ging es normalerweise um sehr viel wichtigere Dinge als Kindheitserinnerungen, die, im rechten Licht betrachtet, eigentlich nicht wirklich interessant waren. Wenn er ehrlich war wußte er gar nicht so genau, wieso er das jetzt erzählte. Und Thiel fragte sich vermutlich dasselbe, denn als er fertig war, schwieg der andere.

„Wir sollten besser weitermachen, sonst wird das heute nichts mehr“, sagte er nach einigen Sekunden und wendete sich wieder dem immer noch beträchtlichen Berg an Gerümpel zu, das sie für den Sperrmüll aussortieren wollten.

„Wissen Sie was …“

„Was?“ Er zerrte eine angeschlagene Vase aus ihrer Verpackung und fragte sich, warum in Gottes Namen er die nicht gleich weggeworfen hatte. Und gehörte sowas eigentlich in den normalen Hausmüll?

„Das schaffen wir heute doch sowieso nicht mehr alles.“

„Ihnen fehlt es nur an der richtigen Einstellung“, antwortete er verärgert. „Außerdem haben Sie gesagt, Sie würden mir helfen, und –“

Eine Hand legte sich auf seinen Arm und stoppte ihn. „Das hab‘ ich ja auch. Und ich kann Ihnen nächsten Monat auch mit dem Rest helfen. Aber für heute, find‘ ich, sollten wir Schluß machen.“

Er drehte sich um. „Vielleicht haben Sie recht.“

„Klar hab‘ ich recht“, brummte Thiel. „Wollen Sie noch mit zu mir kommen, auf einen heißen Grog zum Aufwärmen?“

Er nickte und ging hinter Thiel her die Kellertreppe nach oben. Irgendetwas war anders seit diesem Fall vor einigen Monaten, als sie Susannes Leiche im Fluß gefunden hatten. Vielleicht auch erst seit diesem Anruf, als Nadine ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden war.

„Ich hatte früher Eisblumen an meinem Kinderzimmerfenster“, sagte Thiel, als er die Tasse Grog vor ihm abstellte. „Einfach verglast. Wenn man im Winter morgens wach wurde, waren die Fenster zugefroren. Das sah schön aus, war aber saukalt. Ich bin immer wie der Blitz ins Bad gerannt um mich anzuziehen. Im Bad war der Ofen nämlich rund um die Uhr an.“

Boerne mußte lächeln, als er sich Thiel als Kind vorstellte. Einen kleinen, rundlichen Jungen, der barfuß durch die Kälte rannte, mit einem Arm voller Kleidungsstücke.

„Trinken Sie, sonst wird’s kalt.“

Vielleicht war der Unterschied der, daß sie nicht mehr nur über ihre Fälle redeten.

„Wer waren eigentlich Dirk und Markus?“

Vielleicht war der Unterschied der, daß sie inzwischen sowas wie Freunde waren.

~*~ Fin ~*~


End file.
